Teach Me
by Pouna
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont meilleurs amis depuis des années. Dean est ronchon car il sait que Castiel ne peut pas venir au feu d'artifice avec lui. Sur place, alors que Castiel était persuadé que Dean ne viendrait jamais, le Winchester surprends son meilleur ami embrasser un garçon. Comment va-t-il réagir ? [Destiel AU!High School PWP]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, c'est Pouna ! C'est obvious, mais quand même.

On se retrouve pour un nouveau concept... Une mini fanfiction.

C'est un petit défi que je me suis lancée, étant donné que j'ai un peu de mal avec les OS (même si je me lance dans l'écriture d'OS, comme l'indique mon profil). C'est donc une fanfiction de 10 ou 15 chapitres, avec 1000-2000 mots à chacun d'eux. Il ne faut pas faire moins, ni dépasser. Et je vous assure, que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas dépasser, avec _Café Suspendu_ j'ai l'habitude des gros chapitres.

Donc, comme le résumé l'indique, _Teach Me_ est un PWP (porn without plot), même si j'ai un peu de mal à considérer que je vais écrire du lemon pour du lemon. Je vais toujours trouver un moyen de le justifier mais je ne le ferais pas au premier chapitre, je ne veux pas spoiler la fiction.

L'illustration de ma fiction est un dessin Destiel que j'ai moi-même crée, il n'est pas parfait et comporte encore des imperfections étant donné que je suis nouvelle dans l'art digital. Mais je voulais commencer à illustrer mes fanfictions avec des fanarts que j'ai crée de moi-même.

* * *

Remerciement à ma beta, la même que _Café Suspendu,_ qui a gentiment accepté de corriger _Teach Me_ et qui fait toujours un superbe boulot.

Ainsi qu'un remerciement pour ma Poupoune, **Pawi** (oui, oui, elle est toujours là, oui) qui m'a pas mal aidé pour les idées.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Des jets de toutes les couleurs parsemèrent le ciel étoilé. C'était un véritable spectacle de couleurs qui s'offrait à eux.

Castiel entre-ouvrit la bouche, tellement surpris par un tel cadeau de sa part. Il resta là à regarder ces majestueux feux qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Gabriel lui en avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a quelques années, ça avait été le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Avant de se prendre une sacrée raclée par son père. Castiel était submergé de bonheur par ce spectacle.

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Balthazar et le regarda intensément comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis une éternité. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et colla son front contre le sien. Le cœur de Castiel se mit alors à s'emballer face à cette proximité.

"Tu sens les palpitations ?"

Il enroula ses doigts entre ceux de Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Et la seule chose qui pouvait sortir serait un miaulement minable d'envie.

"C'est bel et bien l'effet que tu produis sur moi à chaque que je pose les yeux sur toi."

Balthazar ferma alors les yeux et caressa avec son pouce les lèvres de Castiel pour les dessiner mentalement. Il se mordit les lèvres en s'imaginant les goûter puis il soupira doucement. Il entre-ouvrit légèrement la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel ressentit alors comme une effervescence de bien être, une émotion vive qui le subjugua.

Son premier baiser.

Avec un garçon sur lequel il avait toujours eu des vues au lycée.

Castiel poussa un petit gémissement et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Balthazar en pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel apaisement, comme si un simple baiser avec son béguin de lycée lui permettait d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Castiel continuait de l'embrasser, des millions de sensation se passant dans son ventre et dans son cœur. Même si c'était son premier baiser, il ne semblait pas si maladroit qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Balthazar entoura Castiel par les hanches et le tira un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

Sam et Dean avaient également décidé de partir au feu d'artifice. Dean semblait ronchon et son frère se tourna alors vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurais aimé que Castiel vienne avec nous à ce putain de feu d'artifice !

-Tu ne peux pas constamment passer ta vie avec ton meilleur ami, Dean !

-Ouais mais Chuck abuse, il aurait pu ne pas le punir pour le feu d'artifice, ronchonna Dean.

-Dean, continua Sam en soupirant, le but d'une punition est de privé quelqu'un de quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre heureux et..."

Sam tourna un instant le regard pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et il vit Balthazar embrasser Castiel. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche et Dean détourna aussitôt le regard. En voyant ça, Dean se mit à bouillir.

"Hey mais c'est..."

Dean commença à s'approcher pour les engueuler. Sam le rattrapa et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Laisse-les !

-Attends mais Castiel m'a menti pour aller fricoter avec ce connard !

-Arrête Dean, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Franchement tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en fous !"

* * *

Le baiser était exquis mais c'était sans compté le moment où il entendit une voix très familière. Il se raidit, pivotant son visage sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Dean était là avec Sam.

Castiel lui avait dit qu'il était puni. Il était persuadé que sans lui, Dean ne serait jamais allé à ce feu d'artifice. Il avait rendez-vous avec Balthazar, son crush de première année de lycée et Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'orientation sexuelle de Castiel. A vrai dire, il venait de s'accepter et personne n'était au courant... Il sentit une main puissante se poser derrière sa nuque, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Dean mais c'était Balthazar qui le forçait à le regarder. Il embrassa sa joue et Castiel ouvrit la bouche, soupirant, pour ne pas gémir.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Je ne peux pas...

-Oh aller..."

Castiel se recula doucement et regarda de nouveau l'endroit où Dean et Sam étaient mais il ne les vit pas. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

"Je... Je dois rentrer.

-Quoi ? Mais on commençait tout juste à s'amuser !

-On a cours demain... Peut-être qu'on pourrait... Se voir demain ?

-Ouais. Ouais peu importe."

Balthazar enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla. Castiel rajusta son trench coat avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la maison de Dean, en vain, puis-ce qu'ils avaient déjà disparu. Il attrapa son portable pour composer le numéro de Dean. Il tomba sur son répondeur. Il ne lui laissa pas de message, préférant s'exprimer sur le sujet demain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dean n'avait fait qu'ignorer Castiel et les seules fois où il le regardait, c'était pour le fusiller du regard. Castiel avait envie de mourir, Dean était son meilleur ami et il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, prêt à fondre en larmes quand Lisa arriva et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. Lisa était la petite amie de Dean, elle était adorable et il espérait sincèrement que Dean se comportait bien avec elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et resta silencieuse un instant.

"Il me déteste.

-Non."

Castiel cacha sa tête dans ses genoux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Lisa avait tort, Dean le détestait, peut-être qu'il était homophobe, ils n'avaient jamais eu de discussion concernant le sujet. Dean l'avait peut-être mal pris, il le voyait dorénavant comme un monstre, comme tout le monde allait voir Castiel, il se retrouvera probablement seul, peut-être qu'il se ferait de nouveaux amis, dans la communauté LGBT, mais la seule personne qu'il voulait, c'était Dean, son meilleur ami. Castiel sentit la main de Lisa caresser son dos pour le rassurer quand une voix grave les interpella. En relevant la tête, Dean était présent et tendit la main vers Lisa.

"Reste pas là.

-Dean..."

Castiel se redressa en même temps que Lisa et il sentait derrière lui le regard de Lisa, elle était inquiète, elle ne voulait probablement pas qu'ils se disputent. Non pas par honte car toutes les personnes du couloir pouvaient les regarder, mais plus parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'une chose aussi futile ne devrait pas les séparer.

Mais Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il agrippa le bras de Lisa et la tira contre elle, ignorant Castiel qui essayait de l'interpeller pour se justifier.

Se justifier sur son homosexualité.


	2. Chapter 2

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de _Teach Me_ !

Merci à ma bêta, à ma Poupoune et à mes lecteurs/lectrices.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis que Dean avait vu Castiel embrasser un garçon et il n'avait toujours pas daigné lui adresser la parole. La tristesse rongeait Castiel du plus profond de son être et son attitude, son visage le montrait parfaitement. Son père et ses frères étaient inquiets mais Castiel ne trouvait aucun moyen de combler ce manque.

Il avait expliqué la situation à son père, il avait de suite accepté son homosexualité, il était assez ouvert d'esprit, peut-être même un peu trop lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'une fois lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait flirté lui aussi avec des garçons. Castiel avait préféré quitter la pièce avant qu'il ne s'étale trop sur le sujet.

Castiel avait harcelé Dean de messages et d'appels et il n'avait jamais répondu, il commençait à se faire une raison.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire passer sa peine. Peut-être en regardant un documentaire sur les abeilles ou un épisode de sa série préférée, Queer As Folk* (probablement grâce à cette série qu'il s'était demandé qui il était réellement), dessiner sur son cahier n'avait rien arranger. Il s'était alors tourné vers Balthazar qui maintenait qu'il fallait impérativement que Castiel vienne chez lui.

C'est ainsi, que Castiel se retrouva en caleçon, assis contre le membre dur de Balthazar. La chaleur et les grognements de plaisir envahissaient la chambre. Balthazar retira doucement le caleçon de Castiel avant de le faire basculer en arrière pour se mettre sur lui. Il apporta sa main à sa bouche et humidifia ses doigts avant de les passer sur le membre de Castiel qui gémit en balançant sa tête en arrière. Balthazar eut un sourire satisfait et il fait glisser son membre humide de pré sperme et de salive contre celui du puceau. Son désir l'assaillit. Castiel posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Balthazar, puis agrippa fermement ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui le plus possible, Castiel n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Membre contre membre, ventre contre ventre, ils se frottaient, leurs glands se cognaient contre eux, comme deux pierres à feu qui étincelaient pour exploser ensuite, libérant au final une liqueur forte et épaisse. Dans l'émotion, leurs langues accrochées dans l'étreinte se tétanisèrent. Castiel ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de si rapide et Balthazar s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il avait adoré la sensation qu'il avait ressenti, mais la boule au ventre qu'il avait perdu pendant les préliminaires avec Balthazar remonta aussitôt à la surface, il ne parlait toujours pas à Dean.

* * *

Dean avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour aller toquer chez les Novak. La maison était immense, ils étaient une famille plutôt riche, bien plus riches comparés aux Winchesters. Ils avaient un grand jardin, avec des tonnes et des tonnes de fleurs, Dean savait que c'était Castiel qui s'en occupait. Il s'était toujours parfaitement occupé des fleurs, il se demandait sincèrement s'il n'allait pas en faire son métier. Quoi qu'il en soit, son poing frappa deux fois contre la porte et ce fut le père de Castiel qui ouvrit.

"Bonjour Chuck. Castiel est ici ?

-Dean Winchester, tu te décides enfin à venir parler à mon fils après l'avoir ignoré pendant une semaine ?"

Dean se raidit, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute après tout, il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme ça. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, incapable de parler mais heureusement, Chuck reprit.

"Il est parti chez son petit copain. Ça ne te pose aucun inconvénient ?

-Que... Quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un petit copain.

-Il vient tout juste de faire son coming out et apparemment, tu ne l'as pas très bien pris.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Castiel t'a raconté mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre un beau ramassis de conneries ! Castiel peut être pédé, je m'en fiche complètement, c'est mon meilleur pote ! Si je ne lui parlais pas c'était parce qu'il m'avait menti pour aller batifoler avec un autre pédé.

-C'est très homophobe comme paroles.

-Ce n'est pas méchant. Mon frère est à moitié pédé.

-Sam ? Je pensais que...

-Oui, mon père a été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il était bisexuel. Peut-être que ce n'est seulement qu'une phase, je n'en sais rien, mais temps qu'il est heureux, ça me va. Et c'est la même chose pour Cas.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas été là pour lui. Tu sais, dans un monde comme le nôtre, avouer son homosexualité est, malheureusement, une tâche difficile car il y aura toujours des cons et des homophobes. Cas a besoin de toi.

-Et j'ai besoin de lui. Jamais je ne le laisserai tomber, c'est une promesse Chuck et je tiens toujours mes promesses !"

Chuck sourit, Dean était enfin rassuré. Si le père de Castiel était contre lui après toutes les années d'amitié avec son fils, il allait se mettre dans un état pas possible car il n'aurait plus l'occasion de passer les samedi soir avec lui.

"Tu peux attendre dans sa chambre si tu le souhaites.

-Merci."

Dean se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, grimpa à l'étage, salua Luci qui écoutait de la musique, du métal, probablement son groupe favori, Insomnium mais qui claqua la porte quand il vit Dean. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, il était un stéréotype ambulant des punks. Il se jeta sur le lit de son meilleur ami et ferma un instant les yeux. Il lui avait atrocement manqué cette semaine. Il se redressa, commençant à sincèrement s'ennuyer (même si cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il était dans son lit, Dean était plutôt hyperactif). Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de Castiel et tapa son mot de passe... Destiel. Ils avaient trouvé un mot de passe commun pour des sessions qu'ils partageaient, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose qui les rassemblait. Ils étaient jeunes, probablement 13 ans quand ils avaient trouvé ce mot et depuis, c'était le mot de passe phare des deux meilleurs amis. Dean pianotait sur l'ordinateur de Castiel quand il reçut une notification Skype.

[17/08/2016 23:06:48] Appel vers Benny Lafitte : occupé

Envoyer un message vidéo

[17/08/2016 23:07:54] Appel en absence de Benny Lafitte

[17/08/2016 23:09:15] Appel vers Benny Lafitte

[17/08/2016 23:09:45] Appel terminé, durée 1:31

[17/08/2016 23:09:52] Appel vers Benny Lafitte

[17/08/2016 23:10:34] Appel terminé, durée 3:42

Dean fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment était-il possible que Benny parle avec Castiel. Il était l'ami de Dean, pas le sien.

Il était souvent jaloux, quand Castiel avait de nouveaux amis, il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Et même si Benny était un ami à Dean, il avait quand même des difficultés pour se dire que, oui, Castiel pouvait avoir des amis autres que lui.

[17/08/2016 23:10:36] Baby in a Trench Coat: Ca m'a fait plaisir ce petit Skype avec toi.

[17/08/2016 23:10:42] Benny Lafitte: Petit coquin ;) à demain, Baby in a Trench Coat.

Dean ouvrit la bouche. C'était son surnom à lui, à personne d'autre ! Il était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. Il souffla de dépit.

* * *

Castiel marchait dans la rue, il se sentait vraiment poisseux. Il avait encore fait des préliminaires avec Balthazar, (est-ce que se frotter comme des petits chiens en chaleurs fait partie des préliminaires ?), il ferma les yeux et soupira, quand il arriva devant chez lui, il se sentit atrocement déprimé car Dean devait normalement passer du temps chez lui le samedi mais ce n'était dorénavant plus possible. Plus depuis que Castiel était gay, plus depuis que Dean l'avait vu embrasser Balthazar.

Il s'avança vers la cuisine, attrapa un verre d'eau qu'il but rapidement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Gabriel arriva en courant et en souriant.

"Assis toi."

Castiel se sentit soudainement brusqué, il était confus. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils et les yeux pour regarder son frère qui était clairement déchaîné. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait abusé sur la cocaïne et non pas sur les sucreries.

"Pourquoi tu veux que je m'assois ?

-Fais-le !

-Mais je ne veux pas !

-AH !"

Castiel sursauta quand Gabriel cria et il le pointa du doigt.

"Tu n'es plus puceau."

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux, se mettant à bafouiller et Gabriel secoua vivement la tête.

"Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je veux seulement te donner un conseil. Assis toi sur des coussins confortables et avale un comprimé de...

-Je suis toujours puceau hein !

-Ouais. Et maman était toujours vierge aussi."

Il fit un clin d'oeil très lourd de sens à son frère et Castiel sourit, voulant prendre Gabriel à son propre jeu. Il lui tendait une perche, il se devait d'y répondre.

"De toute manière, comment tu sais ce qu'il faut faire après une sodomie ?"

Il vit son frère se raidir, rougir, rire nerveusement avant de partir en courant. Castiel pouffa en secouant la tête et remonta à l'étage en buvant un verre de lait. Il ouvrit sa porte et vit Dean sur son ordinateur en train de lire ses conversations avec Benny. Il courut et éteignit rapidement son ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!"

Il remarqua la colère mais aussi, la tristesse dans les yeux verts de Dean.

"On passe nos samedis ensemble... Tu es homo, pas amnésique j'espère ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Je publie un peu en mode YOLO, puis-ce que c'est assez simple d'écrire cette fiction et que ma superbe bêta en corrige un chaque jour ! \o/

Coucou Poupoune qui se voit obligé de relire mes fictions 2x. 3

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pièce était atrocement silencieuse et un malaise prédominait entre les deux jeunes. Dean était dans son coin, toujours assis sur la chaise de bureau. Il regardait ses pieds alors que Castiel était parti prendre une douche rapide. Il revint rapidement dans la pièce et s'installa sur son lit. Il ne regarda même pas son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Dean.

Même s'il était soulagé de voir son ami ici, il était tout de même en colère contre lui de lui avoir fait la gueule pendant une semaine. Il se racla la gorge, refoulant toutes la frustration et la colère qu'il ressentait.

" Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être gay ?

-Je m'en fiche que tu sois gay, hétéro, bisexuel, zoophile...

-Quand même pas.

-Ouais t'as raison."

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire et Dean se décida enfin à se lever pour se jeter à côté de Castiel.

Deux yeux bleus fixaient la petite tête blonde qui regardait le plafond. Castiel avait envie de serrer Dean dans ses bras. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Il était son meilleur ami et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais il sourit simplement et regarda de nouveau le plafond.

"Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai regardé Brian*.

-Tout le monde est gay pour Brian.

-Tu es gay pour lui ?

-Tu veux que Lisa me tue ou quoi ?"

Il éclata de rire et mit ses mains derrière sa tête en soupirant doucement.

"Il est plutôt pas mal.

-Quoi ?! C'est une putain de bombe atomique ce mec !

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il joue un gay et qu'on sait que les gays sont des putains de déviants sexuels qui ne cherchent qu'à contaminer les autres."

Castiel eut un pincement au cœur quand Dean lâcha cette phase. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer et des larmes menacèrent de couler, il tourna la tête pour le cacher à son ami. Dean vit le visage de chiot battu de son meilleur ami et se sentit soudainement très mal.

"Je rigolais Cas ! T'es barge ou quoi, jamais je n'irai dire des choses comme ça. On est en 2016 je n'ai aucun problème avec les gays."

Castiel hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il devait se détendre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa encore entre eux.

"Non mais en vérité, comment tu as su ?

-Je n'en sais rien je... Je devine que c'est... Inné.

-Je vais paraître pour un gros lourd mais... Tu n'as jamais couché avec des filles. Tu ne connais pas le bien que procure un vagin."

Castiel grimaça.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Tu ne sais pas le bien que peut procurer un pénis."

Dean pouffa.

"Comme si tu pouvais savoir."

Castiel regarda longuement Dean qui eut un moment de bug total. Est-ce que son meilleur ami était en train de lui sous-entendre qu'il n'était plus puceau.

"C'est quoi ce regard ?

-Je pense que tu l'as deviné.

-Tu t'es pris une bite dans le cul ?!

-Non ! Rho mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant !

-Je suis désolé Castiel mais quand on me lance ce genre de regard, ça signifie que tu as baisé."

Castiel soupira, se sentant totalement à l'aise, ce qui était plutôt étrange étant donné que pendant une semaine, il s'était sentait atrocement frustré et effrayé de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il souriait, heureux de retrouver sa complicité avec lui malgré le différent qu'ils avaient eu. Même s'il n'était pas éclairé, Castiel se contentait de cela, car le plus important était de le retrouver.

"Disons que... J'étais chez Balthazar tout à l'heure et on a fait les préliminaires.

-Tu l'as sucé ?

-Non.

-Il t'a sucé ?

-Non !

-Bah alors, c'est pas des préliminaires !"

Castiel fit rouler ses yeux à l'arrière de son crâne. Dean faisait exprès d'être bête, peut-être bien qu'il essayait de le mettre mal à l'aise mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se redressa sur son coude pour observer son meilleur ami.

"On s'est frotté.

-C'est des préliminaires ça ?

-Je t'assure que ça fait un bien fou.

-Ça fait quoi ?"

Castiel regarda son meilleur ami, légèrement étonné mais hocha la tête. Il était curieux, c'était normal, ils n'avaient pas d'ami gay, à l'exception de Benny, bien que Castiel doutait sincèrement que Dean le sache. Il soupira et se lança dans un récit.

"De base... Le frottage... C'est genre... Deux queues..."

Il rougissait. Il n'utilisait jamais ce langage cru.

"Qui se frottent entre elles. Généralement, ça commence quand... Quand un baiser se fait plus chaud et profond... C'est avec des vêtements, au départ... Du moins c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé. J'étais contre le mur, il me tenait la mâchoire pour relever ma tête et il déposait des baisers sur mon cou..."

Il toucha du bout des doigts son cou en souriant et en se mordillant doucement les lèvres quand il se rappela de la douceur des baisers de Balthazar.

"Je sentais son membre se frotter contre ma cuisse et soudainement j'avais envie de le sentir contre moi... Toi tu crèves pour la poitrine de Lisa, moi je crève pour les pénis de mecs contre le mien. Alors, j'ai fait bouger mes hanches pour le toucher. Au départ, je le frôlais seulement, s'était frustrant mais j'étais trop timide pour lui dire que je voulais le sentir. Et il m'a regardé dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire, j'étais probablement tout rouge, la honte !"

Il pouffa.

"C'est toujours en me regardant dans les yeux qu'il s'est pressé contre moi. »

Castiel déglutit. Merde, il devait penser à un truc pas cool, sinon, il allait bandé devant son ami, la honte. Il le regarda dans les yeux, depuis son récit, il n'avait pas regardé une fois son meilleur ami. Il souriait doucement, tout en rougissant, se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait épargné aucun détail.

"Nos... Nos membres étaient complètement trempés, presque collant de pré sperme. Et puis... Tu sens tout le plaisir que ton partenaire éprouve pour toi. C'est... Dingue."

Il attendait à ce que Dean dise quelque chose. Il le regardait, les yeux brillants, probablement car il était stupéfait. Dean se redressa vivement.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me donner autant de détails !"

Dean rit nerveusement.

"Ton père nous appelle pour manger. Je vais aller me laver les mains."

Dean s'enferma dans la salle de bain, les mains tremblantes. La clé tourna rapidement dans un grand "clic" et pourtant, Dean retenait sa respiration de peur de pousser un gémissement ou même de respirer bien trop fort. Il s'approcha du robinet, alluma l'eau froide et il souffla un coup, reprenant sa respiration. Il pencha sa tête en avant, attrapant l'eau froide dans ses deux mains en coupelles pour se la balancer sur le visage. Il se recula, se regarda un instant dans le miroir et baissa ses yeux vers son érection prédominante qui déformait son pantalon d'une bosse.

"Merde."

* : Personnage dans Queer As Folk


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à mes lectrices qui laissent des reviews et aux timides qui me suivent seulement :3 ça me fait plaisir.

Merci à ma bêta et à Poupoune Pawi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Castiel avait observé Dean tout le long. Il semblait différent mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire. Son meilleur ami était chez lui, à manger des pizzas devant le nouvel épisode de The Walking Dead*.

"Je trouve sincèrement que Negan** ressemble à ton père, Dean...

-De très loin alors ! Je ne trouve vraiment pas qu'il lui ressemble."

Dean plongea sa main pour attraper une autre part de pizza quand la main de Castiel la rencontra. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Castiel sourit.

"Prends-la."

Dean ne se fit pas prier.

Après le dernier épisode de The Walking Dead, tout le monde extrapola sur QUI aurait bien pu frapper John Winchester. Chuck avait eu l'excellente idée de surnommer Negan par John Winchester. Dean en avait ri mais Castiel s'était senti mal à l'aise, les blagues de son père était vraiment débile. Après un brossage de dents, les deux meilleurs amis étaient de nouveau installés dans le lit de Castiel. Il était plutôt grand et très confortable. Dean retira son t-shirt, Castiel aurait aimé regarder, comme avant, mais il allait penser qu'il allait lui sauter dessus... Il soupira simplement.

"Et donc... Balthazar et toi... C'est du sérieux ?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Et... Benny et toi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Pourquoi tu vas lire mes conversations toi !

-T'es mon meilleur ami, on partage tout !

-ça m'étonnerait qu'on s'envoie par Snapchat des photos de nos merdes."

Dean pouffa de rire et retira le coussin qu'il avait derrière la tête.

"On s'envoie seulement des sextos.

-C'est vraiment... Trop bizarre.

-Je trouve ça excitant perso. Comme si tu n'avais jamais reçu de sextos !

-Lisa est trop prude pour en envoyer."

Il souffla.

"J'en ai marre, je suis en manque.

-On s'en fiche, elle est bien cette fille.

-Je n'en sais rien... Je ne pense pas qu'elle et moi, on va pouvoir continuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en six mois de relation, je n'ai même pas pu toucher son ventre sous le t-shirt alors que toi, en une semaine de "je suis gay", tu frottes déjà ta queue sur une autre.

-Et alors, tu veux changer de bord ?

-Et ta sœur, elle change de bord aussi ? Je suis hétéro, Castiel.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Ne m'entraîne pas dans ton monde !"

Castiel reçut son coussin dans la tête et il tomba du le lit. Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire et Castiel resta un moment allongé à même le sol.

"J'aimerai bien faire l'amour avec Benny.

-Et Balthazar ?

-Les deux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oh j'y crois pas !"

Dean pouffa et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui était toujours parterre.

"Allez, remonte ici."

Castiel sourit, il se redressa et s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Il commençait à s'endormir et il sentit Dean se tourner vers lui.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté de te parler, c'était parce que j'étais jaloux de Balthazar, parce qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec toi, et pas moi."

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel et il eut le souffle coupé, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Dean embrassa longuement le front de Castiel.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Cas."

* * *

Au matin, Dean avait dû repartir assez tôt chez lui et Castiel ne cessa de penser à ce qu'il s'était dit hier. Il se sentait bien, bien plus que bien. Il reçut un message de Benny. Il lui proposait un Skype que Castiel accepta volontiers. Il se plaça devant son ordinateur et activa sa caméra. Benny était torse nu et Castiel se mit à rougir.

"Comment tu vas ?

-Bien... Dean a dormi à la maison hier soir.

-C'était bien ?

-C'est toujours bien avec Dean.

-C'est très ambigu comme phrase !"

Castiel rougit et baissa la tête, mais il garda toujours un œil sur les réactions de Benny et il se mordit les lèvres.

"J'ai envie de toi Castiel. Tu veux passer à la maison ce soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là."

Castiel se sentit soudainement paniquer. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un garçon. Il se mit à bégayer et Benny se redressa, montra son caleçon où une immense bosse dominait. Il pressa doucement son membre en soupirant de plaisir et Castiel l'entendit. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il se sentait déjà haleter de plaisir. Son membre tressauta dans son caleçon et il ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

"Je suis sûr que tu es tout fragile... Je serais gentil avec toi."

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et passa une main sur son pantalon qui commençait à le serrer. Il pressa doucement sa main quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"J'ai oublié mes écouteurs !"

Il devint soudainement livide, éteignit rapidement son ordinateur et mit sa main dans son pantalon pour essayer de cacher au mieux son érection.

"O...Ok Dean..."

Il souffla quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il était parti. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre et vit Dean courir jusqu'à la voiture de son père qui démarra rapidement.

"Putain."

* * *

"Mais du coup... Ça fait mal ?"

Dean était allongé sur son lit, il se redressa rapidement pour fermer la porte. Il était minuit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réveiller la maison, sa mère avait besoin de repos et John allait l'engueuler s'il réveillait Mary. Il jeta un regard vers la porte de son frère qui était encore ouverte, il était sur Skype. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de distinguer la forme et le visage de la personne mais Sam se leva, les sourcils froncés et claqua la porte pour ne pas que Dean regarde. Il pouffa et ferma sa porte. Il se rallongea dans son lit et fit tourner le fils de ses écouteurs entre ses doigts. Merde, il ressemblait aux nanas dans les films niais.

"Il m'a bien préparé..."

Dean se mordit les lèvres.

"Comment ça ?

-Et bien... On a commencé avec des baisers, avec la langue... Du coup j'étais hyper détendu..."

Bordel. Castiel avait une voix parfaite pour ce genre de récit. Elle était profonde, grave et sensuelle sans même qu'il n'ait à exagérer quoi que ce soit, il parlait, simplement. Ce n'était probablement même pas pour le chauffer mais plutôt pour lui conter ce qu'il avait vécu.

"Et donc on était nu... Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je te raconte tout les détails intimes ?"

Dean pouffa.

"Non."

Il ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer la scène. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il faisait ça et pourquoi il prenait autant de plaisir à l'écouter raconter cela du moment que personne ne pouvait le voir et le savoir, c'était la meilleure des choses.

« Pourtant hier…

-Hier, c'était hier, tais-toi et raconte-moi ! »

* * *

* Normalement, The Walking Dead sort les lundis, je sais, je m'excuse !

** Personnage de The Walking Dead joué par Jeffrey Dean Morgan (acteur qui joue également John Winchester)


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous l'accorde, le chapitre 4 de Teach Me était frustrant... MAIS VOICI LE CHAPITRE 5.

Merci à ma bêta et à ma Poupoune qui MARONNE bien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dean soupira et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour écouter son meilleur ami. Il savait que c'était important pour Castiel d'en parler, mais ça lui plaisait aussi de l'entendre.

"Il a commencé à me masturber... Il avait une poigne... Comme si... Comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me laisser partir. A ce moment-là, je me suis complètement senti soumis à lui. Il est hyper imposant et dégage un truc qui fait que tu te tais, te mets à genoux et tu t'occupes de lui comme il te le demande."

La conversation était étrange mais pas déplaisante. Castiel savait ce qu'il voulait et il réalisait ses désirs. C'était la première fois que Dean le voyait aussi épanoui et il adorait ça. Il ferma les yeux, la chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable alors il dégagea une de ses jambe de la couverture et la fixa.

"Et j'ai senti son autre main descendre... Il a commencé à me caresser du bout des doigts, mais j'étais sec donc ce n'était pas hyper agréable... Mais je n'osais rien dire. Après tout, c'est lui qui savait mieux que moi... Sauf qu'il a compris, il est plutôt doué... Il a apporté son doigt à sa bouche et a commencé à le sucer en me regardant. C'était indécent mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était excitant... J'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Il a étalé sa bave contre mon intimité et... C'était chaud et collant, j'ai adoré ça..."

Dean ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant. Il devenait haletant en imaginant la scène et il sentit son membre commencer à gonfler, tellement qu'il commençait à en avoir mal. Il se sentait sur le poing de gémir alors il préféra ne rien dire et écouter le récit de son meilleur ami.

"Mais je pense qu'il m'a jugé pas assez humide parce que, d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé avec les genoux sur le torse et les jambes en l'air. J'étais complètement exposé à lui, j'étais mal à l'aise... Tout rouge probablement. Mais il m'a regardé, sans aucune gêne...

-Co...Comment il te regardait ?

-Comme s'il voulait me dévorer."

Dean soupira et posa sa tête sur son coussin. Il regardait le plafond où des petites étoiles phosphorescentes se trouvaient.

"Et là... J'ai compris qu'il était top.

-Top ?

-Oui. Tu sais, dans les relations sexuelles gay, il y a un passif et un actif.

-Oh. Et toi tu es ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Les deux me plaisent, je pense...

-D'accord..."

Il déglutit et il entendit Castiel parler à son frère un instant. Il essayait de se calmer en attendant mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dean Winchester était le seul homme sur terre à crée une tension sexuelle dans sa chambre alors qu'il était seul.

"Bon je... Je reprends... D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Là... J'ai senti un truc humide se poser sur mon intimité. J'étais un peu perturbé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Ça faisait des chatouilles, c'était limite désagréable mais pourtant, je ne pouvais toujours rien dire... Bref, petit à petit, ça allait... Et quand sa langue s'est enfoncé en moi, j'ai cru que j'allais jouir."

Il rit, peut-être était-il nerveux ou autant excité que lui. Il entendait son cœur battre la chamade et il avait constamment peur que sa respiration le trahisse. Que Castiel lui demande pourquoi il haletait comme ça.

"Et je pensais que c'était la même chose avec un pénis tu vois... Ça rentre facilement, une langue. Mais ça a été la misère pour les doigts ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, il a trouvé l'angle parfait pour le faire...

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais... J'avais des décharges électriques de partout, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un orgasme...

-Moi aussi je sais donner des orgasmes avec un doigt !"

Merde. La phrase la plus ambigu du monde. Comme s'il sous entendait qu'il voulait faire jouir son meilleur ami avec un doigt. Il ferma les yeux, suppliant tous les dieux pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

"Oui, je n'en doute pas Dean.

-Mais... Continue, je t'ai coupé comme un mal poli...

-Il est bien resté... Une dizaine de minute à me faire du bien avec ses doigts... Et moi... Je suis hyper sensible, je bougeais de partout, gémissait hyper fort... ça le faisait grogner, j'adorais ça. Et là, il a sorti un préservatif, il l'a enfilé et il s'est enfoncé doucement en moi... J'ai agrippé son dos. Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal, elle était énorme ! Mais il a continué de s'enfoncer, même si je le griffais à sang. Quand ses bourses se sont cognés contre mes fesses en un petit claquement, il a collé son front contre le mien pour m'embrasser doucement et me caresser les hanches. Il ne bougeait pas, je commençais à m'habituer à son épaisseur et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, je comprenais pas ! Du coup, j'ai avancé et reculé mes hanches de moi-même."

Dean poussa un soupir et c'était trop pour lui. Il fit traverser sa main sur son torse puis sur sa bosse. Il commença à se caresser doucement sur le son de la voix de son meilleur ami.

"Il m'a tenu les hanches, en me disant d'attendre, que j'étais vraiment impatient...

-Pourquoi il frustre comme ça...

-Je crois qu'il aime bien ce genre de jeu... Du coup, j'ai fait la moue et une petite tête de bébé et bordel, il a poussé un grognement, j'ai cru qu'il allait se transformer en loup...

-Putain ouais, j'imagine… »

Dean passait ses doigts sur son membre durcie en écoutant attentivement ce qu'il disait. Il essayait d'imaginer les sensations qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il était à la place de Benny, autant qu'à la place de Castiel. Dean avait toujours eu des doutes sur la sexualité de Benny, et il l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Benny en pinçait pour son meilleur ami. En pensant à cela, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. C'était son Cass, son Baby in a Trench Coat, à lui et à personne d'autre.

"Et du coup ?

-Du coup... Quand il a vu que je commençais à me calmer, il a commencé à avancer lentement en moi. Il sortait presque entièrement pour revenir. Et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi il me demandait d'attendre. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, j'avais mal. Enfin j'ai eu mal même pas cinq minutes, après j'ai commencé à prendre un plaisir monstre... Je me suis mis à haleté et il s'est arrêté, j'ai chouiné, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était frustrant...

-Pourquoi il a arrêté comme ça ?!

-Il ne voulait pas que je jouisse...

-Putain..."

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et s'empoigna un peu plus le membre pour commencer des mouvements. Il souffla, le cœur battant très vite, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de se retenir de faire échapper un quelconque bruit.

"Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui décidait quand est-ce que je venais...

-Tu t'es laissé faire ?

-Oui...

-Bordel...

-Oui... C'était vraiment bon... Donc il a attendu pour que je redescendre pour recommencer sauf qu'il m'a soulevé et il a changé de position. J'étais à quatre pattes dos à lui, il s'est une nouvelle fois enfoncé en moi sauf que cette fois-ci, l'angle était différent... Ca me faisait un peu mal puis je me suis détendu... Et bordel, il me pilonnait comme un dingue et j'ai pas pu me retenir... J'ai joui sur ses draps, j'avais honte... Il a seulement sourit, frapper mes fesses en me disant qu'il les changerai..."

Dean rougit et ouvrit la bouche car il sentait qu'il allait venir.

"Du coup... Il m'a demandé de le sucer... Je l'ai fait... J'ai essayé de la mettre au fond de ma gorge, il a hurlé de plaisir, je pense que je suis assez doué pour ça...

-Ouais... je te crois...

-Et là, il a jouit... Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, j'ai avalé, c'était hyper acide, j'ai pas aimé."

Castiel se mit à rire doucement.

"Voilà, c'était tout."

Dean s'arrêta d'un coup et ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il se masturbait. Avec son meilleur ami au téléphone. Il sentit une frustration immense, il l'avait dit de manière tellement normale, comme si rien de tout ça ne l'avait excité... Comme si le plaisir que Dean ressentait ne comptait pas, que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il se sentit presque vexé, il fronça les sourcils.

"Je... Je dois aller me coucher, bonne nuit, demain on a lycée et on doit se lever tôt.

-Tu as raison.

-Et je dois emmener Sam à l'opticien demain. On se voit plus tard."

Dean raccrocha.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit chapitre de Teach Me ! :D

Merci à ma bêta, à mes superbes lectrices qui me laissent des reviews au top (les guests aussi même si j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes, bonjour la curiosité) et ma Poupoune Pawi qui... Qui n'avance toujours pas dans mon OS cadeau et qui oublie de me mettre dans les chapitres de Passus Est.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis que Castiel avait eu sa première fois avec Benny et il arrivait de nouveau à s'asseoir correctement. Il avait remarqué un changement étrange de comportement avec Dean. Il était plus distant quand ils se voyaient en vrai mais très très proche quand ils se parlaient par message, qu'ils se téléphonaient ou qu'ils étaient sur Skype.

Comme chaque samedi, Dean dormait à la maison de Castiel, il était allongé sur le lit tandis que son ami parlait avec Benny par Skype, se fixant un prochain rendez-vous. Castiel connaissait Dean parfaitement et il savait qu'il s'impatientait, qu'il était même jaloux parce qu'il avait constamment peur d'être abandonné. Il quitta son ordinateur et s'allongea dans son lit. Dean était sur le dos et il déposa son portable un peu plus loin. Castiel était sur le ventre et rampa légèrement pour être plus proche de son meilleur ami.

"Tu te sens bien ?

-Parfaitement bien. Et toi ?

-Super. Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?"

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel étira son bras aussi loin qu'il le pouvait pour éteindre sa petite lampe de chevet.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir et tout était silencieux. Même la maison l'était. Luci avait arrêté sa musique, Gabriel ne courait plus partout et Michel n'était pas en train de faire l'amour avec sa petite copine. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, seuls au monde. Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel se demanda s'il ne s'était pas transformé en narcoleptique. Il s'approcha de lui.

"Dean ?"

Il toucha doucement son bras et le secoua.

"C'est pas drôle."

Dean pouffa de rire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il sauta tout de même sur son meilleur ami pour l'attaquer de chatouille. Il était assis sur lui, Castiel se tortillait dans tous les sens mais Dean était bien plus fort que lui, il pouvait facilement le maîtriser et Castiel le savait. Et étrangement, sentir son meilleur ami sur lui n'était pas une idée des plus déplaisantes. Il essayait tout de même de se défendre, de le bousculer pour le dominer mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Castiel sentit que Dean se calmait au fil des minutes, ses mouvements se transformèrent en tendres caresses et Castiel se mit à respirer fort, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Dans le noir, il ne pouvait rien voir mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le visage de Dean. Il sentit qu'il se penchait vers lui et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, quelque chose de doux et d'humide se déposa contre ses lèvres. Castiel ferma les yeux, comprenant que c'était les lèvres de Dean et il répondit timidement à son baiser. Dean se recula doucement, en souriant, il le devinait car il avait entendu le bruit de ses lèvres.

"Désolé... J'ai glissé...

-D'a...D'accord..."

Castiel attrapa la nuque de Dean pour prolonger le baiser et il y répondit avec autant de fougue que lui. Dean se mit à doucement gémir et ses hanches commencèrent à se frotter contre celles de Castiel. Il se recula en souriant, Castiel prit une voix plus suave qu'à l'accoutumé.

"Oups..."

Dean grogna de plaisir. Castiel n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir du pourquoi il faisait ça, il en avait envie depuis un certain temps alors il continua. Il sentait le désir de Dean se frotter contre sa cuisse, merde, il était énorme. Pas aussi énorme que Benny, il devait probablement avoir la taille parfaite... Il ne pensait même pas à Lisa, qui était son amie. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas entendre son prénom, Dean était à lui ce soir, peut-être qu'il le sera encore demain. Mais lundi, ses mains seront sur ses hanches, ses lèvres sur les siennes, et pas sur celle de Castiel. Il était égoïste et il aimait ça, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à lui de cette manière, Dean était à lui.

Ce fut quand les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle qu'ils s'écartèrent. Pourtant, Dean resta sur les genoux de Castiel et il se demanda si son érection pressante ne le gênait pas. Il ne semblait pas bouger pour l'apprécier d'avantage, peut-être était-il effrayé, mais il ne se retirait pas pour autant. Castiel s'attendait à ce qu'il déclare quelque chose mais il sentit les mains de Dean dessiner des arabesques sur son torse. Il se pencha vers lui, Castiel avança ses lèvres, s'attendant à les sentir de nouveau mais il ne toucha rien, car Dean avait maintenant ses lèvres contre son cou.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son meilleur ami aurait les lèvres aussi douces contre son cou. Elles se mirent à bouger, s'ouvrir un peu plus pour dévorer une plus grande parcelle de peau. Il poussa un gémissement, plaintif à cause de la frustration et du plaisir que Dean lui donnait. Son t-shirt se retira rapidement, sans même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit et il s'attendait à recevoir plus que des baisers, peut-être qu'il réclamait bien trop...

Mais ce soir, toute la nuit, il avait échangé des baisers, des caresses timides, jamais sur l'intimité, ils se frôlaient seulement à ces endroits-là... La frustration était présente mais ce qu'ils partageaient ce soir était bien plus que du sexe.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient réveillés dans les bras de l'autre à cause de la musique trop forte de Luci. Castiel se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête, il n'aimait pas sa tête au réveil. Mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis puis ce qu'il se redressa et s'allongea doucement contre lui pour embrasser sa joue et remonter doucement sur ses lèvres. Castiel le repoussa, il avait atrocement envie de l'embrasser, mais pas avec l'haleine du matin.

"Je m'en fiche."

Castiel était hésitant mais répondit tout de même au baiser de Dean. Il ne savait pas ce qui les avaient pris hier, mais il avait adoré ça. Les baisers et les caresses de cette nuit avaient été parfaits. Dean soupira et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Mon père nous propose de nous emmener chez mon grand-père, on pourrait y aller."

Castiel hocha simplement la tête.

"D'accord."

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce et Castiel tourna la tête. Dean grogna, probablement parce qu'il était confortablement installé au creux du coup de Castiel mais pourtant, il releva la tête pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit en un éclat. Ils se reculèrent vivement, le cœur battant à vive allure. Gabriel était là, en train de danser sur la musique de Luci, probablement pour se moquer de lui. Ce qui ne tardait pas à être confirmé puis-ce que Luci lui courut après en gueulant des injures. Dean se releva, attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila.

* * *

Ce que Castiel avait toujours apprécié quand il allait chez Henry Winchester, c'était que d'ici, il pouvait parfaitement étudier les abeilles et Dean, lui laissait toujours vingt minutes pour les regarder avant de lui proposer de venir jouer à la balle avec son frère.

Sauf que dorénavant, il ne pouvait plus les regarder comme avant.

Puisque maintenant, il était allongé dans l'herbe, ses mains touchant le dos de Dean en train de dévorer ses lèvres, sans que Henry, John, Mary et Sam ne les voient.


	7. Chapter 7

Pouna le retour !

Alors premièrement, je m'excuse pour les lectrices/lecteurs de Café Suspendu qui n'a pas pu être publié cette semaine. J'ai repris les cours et je travaille comme fille au pair à côté donc j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Les mini fictions seront plus simples que Café Suspendu mais je vais quand même essayer de publier de manière régulière Café Suspendu.

Merci à ma bêta qui accepte toujours de corriger mes chapitres et qui a accepté de corriger la prochaine mini fanfiction... Je ne vous dis rien, c'est encore une petite surprise :3

Vous êtes encore nombreuses à m'écrire des reviews et je vous en remercie, ça me donne envie de continuer ! J'espère sincèrement pouvoir avoir le temps pour Café Suspendu, je le trouverais je vous le promets ! Je ne veux seulement pas bâcler cette fiction car elle me plait énormément et je pense qu'à vous aussi ? Enfin voilà, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Et comme toujours un bisou à ma Poupoune qui a publié son chapitre 4 de Passus Est, dimanche 3

* * *

En semaine, Dean n'avait pas le droit de dormir en dehors de chez lui, c'était une règle qu'il se devait de respecter s'il voulait voir Castiel le samedi. Malheureusement, même s'il ne ressentait rien pour Lisa, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir "trompée" avec Castiel. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, il pouvait l'embrasser, ce n'était pas grand-chose ? Si ?

Alors il avait essayé de négocier avec John une heure de sortie. Qu'il lui avait autorisé, exceptionnellement, grâce à l'aide de Mary. Il était vingt heure et Dean avait le droit de sortir jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Il proposa donc à Lisa de venir en voiture avec lui.

Et il aurait pu se dire que avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui faire l'amour, d'autant plus que, étrangement, elle était d'humeur coquine et qu'elle ne cessait de le caresser et de l'embrasser... Mais rien ne se passa.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas avoir d'érection.

Frustré, gêné et en colère, il blâma Castiel de l'avoir rendu impuissant à cause de son érection permanente du weekend.

Lisa était parti en claquant violemment la porte de l'impala, ce qui fit sortir Dean de ses gonds.

Mais bon, au moins, il ne serait pas privé de sorti à cause d'un retard. Puisqu'il était vingt-deux heures quand il retourna chez lui.

Il se jeta dans son lit, retira ses chaussures et vérifia ses messages. Castiel lui avait envoyé des messages mais il n'avait pas pu lui répondre car il était avec Lisa. Il les ouvrit.

Cassou, 21:30 : Dean, je m'ennuie.

Cassou, 21:45 : Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? :(

Cassou, 21:46 : Tu sais... Je repense à ce weekend.

Cassou, 21:49 : Merde, j'ai écrit un pavé mais il ne s'envoie pas... Du coup je vais écrire en bref.

Cassou, 21:51 : C'était bien.

Cassou, 21:51 : En fait, c'était pire que bien. J'arrive à te décrire mes relations sexuelles avec des hommes mais je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand on s'est embrassé. Peut-être que si on recommence, j'y arriverais...

Dean souriait, une boule de chaleur dans le ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec les messages de Lisa. Il sourit et s'empressa de répondre.

Impala67, 22:12 : Désolé, j'étais avec Lisa. Mon père m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir mais... Bref, aucune importance, je t'en parle demain.

Cassou, 22:13 : D'accord...

Impala67, 22:13 : Pour répondre à ce que tu me disais...

Impala67, 22:14 : Apprends-moi.

Cassou, 22:16 : Hein ?

Impala67, 22:16 : ça. Toutes les choses que tu fais et qui me font réagir. Qui me font frémir. Je suis... Curieux d'apprendre. Et il n'y aura pas meilleur professeur que toi. Même si ça fait deux semaines que tu n'es plus puceau, je veux que tu m'apprennes ce que tu as fait avec Balthazar et Benny.

Cassou, 22:17 : Tu peux rajouter Cole à la liste.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Cassou, 22:20 : J'ai fricoté avec Cole... Je t'explique ! J'étais à mon cours d'anglais en amphithéâtre et je me suis toujours demandé si ce mec était gay, ou s'il était seulement à fond sur Meg (tu sais qu'elle reste souvent avec moi...) et en fait, non, il est à fond sur moi ! Du coup, quand j'ai quitté le cours, j'allais en salle de gym, il commençait à faire un peu nuit et là, Cole m'a plaqué contre le mur (je t'ai dit que j'étais seul ? Bref), j'ai eu un peu peur sur le coup, et là, il m'a embrassé. Il n'embrassait pas hyper bien mais il était fort avec ses mains. Il m'a masturbé pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de me prendre en bouche... Merde, c'était hyper bon. C'était ma première fellation, Dean ! Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant d'effet. J'ai senti que j'allais jouir alors je lui ai demandé de reculer mais il a secoué la tête alors qu'il m'avait encore dans la bouche, du coup j'ai senti les parois de ses joues (c'était aussi drôle que super bon) et j'ai joui... Il a avalé... Perso, quand j'ai avalé, j'ai pas trouvé ça bon.

Impala67, 22:21 : Je m'en fiche.

C'était faux. Il ne s'en fichait pas. Mais il avait seulement l'impression que Castiel lui avait menti sur ce qu'il disait. Les messages lui avaient donné envie de le goûter mais quand il savait que c'était la bouche de ce Cole, ce mec avait qui Dean avait failli se battre au collège à cause d'une fille, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Impala67, 22:22 : Moi aussi je peux te sucer et te faire jouir comme ça.

Cassou, 22:22 : Dean...

Impala67, 22:22 : Ferme-là.

Cassou, 22:23 : Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça ?

Impala67, 22:25 : Tu t'amuses à faire la pute Castiel, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?! Non, ça me gonfle ! Franchement, Cole, t'as de la merde dans les yeux, t'as laissé ce mec te sucer ?

Cassou, 22:26 : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il devait se calmer, ce n'était rien... Castiel était son meilleur ami, il devait seulement lui apprendre. Il savait qu'il passerait avant d'autres mecs mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Impala67, 22:30 : Pardon...

Cassou, 22:30 : T'inquiètes.

Impala67, 22:31 : Je suis doué avec ma langue pour les cunnilingus. Je présume que ça ne change pas tant que ça pour les fellations.

Cassou, 22:32 : Jamais fait de cunni... Mais je pense que ç'est différend. Là, tu as un truc entier dans la bouche.

Impala67, 22:32 : Je veux te prendre en entier.

Cassou, 22:36 : Dean...

Impala67, 22:36 : 4 minutes avant de me répondre... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cassou, 22:37 : Je suis dans mon lit, Dean... Les draps ont toujours ton odeur...

Impala67, 22:37 : Ca te donne des idées ?

Cassou, 22:28 : Oui...

Impala67, 22:30 : Je veux revenir à ce weekend.

Cassou, 22:32 : Tu m'as frustré !

Impala67, 22:32 : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Cassou, 22:33 : Tu sais ce que je voulais...

Impala67, 22:36 : Je veux le lire...

Cassou, 22:36 : Je voulais t'apprendre avant même que tu me le demandes. Je voulais me frotter à toi, te sentir en moi, me sentir en toi, te caresser, frotter ma langue sur tes endroits sensibles jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom...

Impala67, 22:37 : Bordel ouais... C'est normal ce genre de chose entre meilleur ami ?

Cassou, 22:38 : Je m'en fous.

Impala67, 22:43 : Je m'en fous aussi.

Cassou, 22:46 : J'ai une érection à cause de toi.

Impala67, 22:49 : Montre-moi...

Cassou, 22:50 : Dean...

Impala67, 22:51 : Snapchat.

Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Les guirlandes qu'il venait d'installer autour de son lit éclairait mais pas assez. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas prendre son érection sous une lumière trop vive ? Autant lui faire voir les contours mais rien de concret. Il devait deviner, apprendre à fantasmer.

Dean était un fana de pornographie, il le savait. Il préférait les films mal joué, avec des histoires débiles et des acteurs et actrices sous traités.

Mais Castiel aimait les films érotiques, même s'il était quand même plus dans les récits érotiques. Il voulait en écrire un pour Dean, il allait le faire...

Et il aimait la photographie. Autant lier le plaisir et l'artistique en une photo.

Il ouvrit son application et essaya de trouver un angle parfait pour lui envoyer la photo. Il attendait que la petite flèche rouge devienne blanche* mais rien ne se produisit. Il pouffa et retourna dans ses messages.

Cassou 23:04 : Marmotte... Si j'étais ici, avec toi, tu ne te serais pas endormi. Je n'aurais pas eu à t'envoyer une photo car nous serions tous les deux nues. J'aurais embrassé chaque parcelle de ta peau, déposant autant de baiser que tes tâches de rousseur... On aurait été bien, Dean.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, son cœur battant à vive allure à cause de l'excitation et de la joie. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça avec Dean un jour mais il aimait ça. Il fronça les sourcils et récupéra son portable.

Cassou 23:06 : Est-ce que tu viens de l'espace ?

* : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas Snapchat, quand la flèche est blanche, ça signifie que la photo a été ouverte


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 de Teach Me ! Si j'en crois les reviews, grandement attendu par mes lectrices :3 Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, Café Suspendu a aussi été publiée (n'est-ce pas mauvaise Poupoune Pawi).

Coucou à Microfish que je tease de ouf avec mes photos avant la publication.

Merci à ma bêta qui fait un excellent boulot et qui est franchement adorable.

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi Castiel t'envoie une photo de sa bite ?!"

Dean balança le ballon qu'il avait dans la main contre son petit frère, visant la tête dans le but de bien le blesser. Quand il baissa la tête pour l'esquiver, Dean se redressa d'un coup mais Sam se recula en courant, se cachant derrière la table de la cuisine.

"Tu m'expliques, petite merde, ce que tu fous avec mon portable ?! Est-ce que je fouilles tes messages moi ?!

-Hey hey hey, les garçons..."

Dean tourna la tête vers sa mère qui arrivait vers eux. Génial, Sam allait encore balancer et Mary n'allait plus regarder Castiel et Dean de la même manière. Sam pouffa de rire et Dean le fusilla du regard.

"Balance et je t'éclate."

Mary envoya une gifle derrière la tête de Dean.

"Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère !

-Il a volé mon portable ! Putain maman, je ne fais pas ça moi ! Pourquoi il a le droit de le faire ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sam ? Tu n'es plus un bébé maintenant, tu as 15 ans !

-Pas la peine de me rappeler mon âge."

Il fit rouler ses yeux.

"Je complexe déjà là-dessus."

Dean pouffa.

"Bouffon. Tu complexes sur ton âge sérieusement ?

-Oui sérieusement ! Toi tu as bientôt 18 ans, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

-Et tu te venges en fouillant dans mon portable ?!

-Je voulais juste récupérer un truc !

-Tu aurais pu me le demander !

-Ça devait rester secret !

-Des choses qui me tiennent à cœur doivent rester secrètes aussi et tu gâches tout ! Tu gâches toujours tout Sam ! C'est dingue !"

Dean partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, manquant de balancer son portable contre le mur à cause de la colère.

Dean n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre au message de Castiel. Il était bien trop en colère contre Sam mais également sa mère car il n'avait pas reçu la punition qu'il méritait de recevoir. Il avait cours aujourd'hui et chaque fois qu'il passait devant Benny, Balthazar ou Cole, il avait envie de leur envoyer son poing dans leurs visages. Il vit que Castiel était assis par terre en train de parler à Meg et il s'approcha de lui.

"Coucou."

Castiel se redressa en souriant et s'approcha de Dean.

"Monsieur Roman n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
-Je rentre à la maison.  
-Oh... je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir.  
-C'est pas top à la maison.  
-Tu veux venir chez moi ?  
-J'ai pas la tête à ça."

Dean fit demi-tour et il s'attendait à ce que Castiel lui court après mais il ne se passa rien. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas être déçu, il était celui qui avait envoyé chier Castiel.

* * *

Il était tellement déprimé qu'il avait décidé de sécher les cours. Il aimait faire ce qu'il faisait avec Castiel mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas juste. Il n'était pas gay, il était encore en couple avec Lisa même si elle était chiante et Castiel faisait ça avec tout le monde. Il était son meilleur ami, pas son plan cul !

Il resta allonger dans son lit, ignorant les messages de Castiel qui était visiblement inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu en cours de la journée. Pendant que Dean regardait une vidéo de son YouTuber préféré, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une petite tête passa l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Dean ? Je peux te parler ?"

Il ferma les yeux en entendant le son de la voix de son frère. Insupportable. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait réduit à néant la relation qu'il avait avec lui. Dean réagissait de manière excessive mais c'était ainsi qu'il était : une petite faille dans le mur donnait à Dean l'impression de fissure dans le monde. Sans même qu'il ne réponde, Sam s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le lit.

"Tu sais si tu es gay je ne vais pas te juger.  
-Je ne suis pas gay. Castiel voulait envoyer cette photo à son ami mais il s'est trompé. C'est bon, tu vas me laisser maintenant ?  
-Je venais m'excuser Dean. Je ne te jugerais jamais ! Tu es mon grand frère et... je t'aime Dean alors sincèrement, je ne veux pas te faire de peine...  
-Pourquoi tu as fouillé dans mon portable, Sam ?  
-Parce que je voulais le numéro de quelqu'un.  
-Oh et tu vas sur Snapchat pour voir mes numéros toi ?  
-Encore une fois, je suis désolé. C'est fait, c'est fait Dean ! S'il te plaît pardonne moi."

Dean soupira et se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Il avait toujours le cœur qui battait vite et le front tendu à cause à la colère. Il soupira et lâcha ses mains qui atterrirent sur ses genoux.

"Je te pardonne à la condition que tu me dises à qui est le numéro que tu voulais.  
-Tu ne le rapportes pas à maman ni à papa d'accord ? Ils vont être en colère contre moi parce que...  
-Parce que ?  
-Parce que ce garçon est plus âgé que moi.  
-Plus âgé ?! C'est à dire ?  
-Il a 19 ans.  
-Sam...  
-J'ai bientôt 15 ans Dean ! C'est bon !  
-C'est qui ?  
-Gabriel.  
-Gabriel... Gabriel Novak ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Si papa et maman apprennent que tu as un crush sur un garçon plus âgé que toi, ils vont te massacrer.

-Ça va, je ne contrôle pas les fois où je jette mon dévolu sur quelqu'un !

-Tu peux parler avec des phrases normales aussi."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea à côté de son frère. Il tourna la tête et le regarda un instant. Dean se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait lire sur son visage.

"Quoi ?

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal et que je ne te crois pas. Castiel n'aurait jamais envoyé une photo de sa queue comme ça. Il lui faudrait une mauvaise influence.

-Tu insinues que je suis une mauvaise influence ?!

-La preuve."

Dean se sentit brusquer. Sam venait de le piéger et maintenant il allait comprendre que ce qu'il y avait entre Castiel et lui étaient plus que de la simple amitié. Mais arriverait-il à définir ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

"Est-ce que Gabriel sait que tu existes au moins ?

-Je... je pense. Du moins, comme étant le petit frère du meilleur ami de son frère.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé ? Je veux dire...

-Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris son numéro."

Sam sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit sur le ventre. Dean le regarda faire avant de se mettre dans la même position que son frère.

"Tu lui as envoyé un message ?

-Non.

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mes doigts ne se sont pas décidés à écrire."

Dean soupira et arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère. Avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour le récupérer, Dean mit sa main en face de son visage.

"Calme toi. Je vais écrire un truc et si tu aimes, j'envoie.

-J'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Sérieusement ?

-Jure le sur la tête de maman.

-Je ne jure jamais sur la tête de maman, t'es malade ou quoi ! Imagine il y a un accident et...

-Les accidents n'arrivent jamais par accident.

-C'est ma phrase ça !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vas-y."


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Alors je publie enfin mon chapitre de Teach Me, je m'excuse du retard... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrées ! (je pense que MicroFish l'est beaucoup)

Donc chapitre 9 de Teach Me publié aujourd'hui et demain CS... Ainsi qu'une bonne nouvelle. J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction. Qui sera publié une fois que tous les chapitres seront terminés. (cc à MicroFish qui a la possibilité de lire ma fiction en avant première). Je n'en dis pas plus, c'est une surprise et puis, même depuis mon profil, vous ne pouvez pas deviner laquelle je commence :p

Remerciements à vous mes lectrices ainsi qu'à ma superbe bêta.

Et un petit coucou à ma petite Poupoune Belge, à mon Baby in a Trench Coat... J'ai nommé, Pawi 3

* * *

Castiel était en train de se préparer pour la soirée qu'avait organisé Benny. Il devait rejoindre Dean là-bas et pour une fois, ils avaient annulé leur soirée du samedi soir pour profiter d'une soirée avec des amis. La répartition avait été bien faite cette fois-ci, Castiel devait ramener de quoi manger. Il avait donc pris un paquet de pâtes ainsi que des boissons non alcoolisées. Pour le moment. Il était en train d'essayer de discipliner un tant soit peu ses cheveux quand Gabriel ouvrit la porte, portable en main, sourcils froncés.

"J'ai reçu un message. Tu connais peut-être le numéro..."

Gabriel donna le numéro à Castiel pour savoir s'il le connaissait. Il vérifia directement sur son portable.

"C'est Sam.

-Sam ? Sam Winchester, le petit frère de ton meilleur ami ?

-C'est peut-être pour les vacances. Je te rappelle qu'on part avec eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? Je ne le connais même pas !"

Gabriel pouffa et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as levé les yeux au ciel comme si tu étais la personne la plus désespérée au monde.

-Je suis la personne la plus désespérée au monde. Tu comptes lui répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il est un peu jeune non ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas con, j'ai bien compris qu'il avait le béguin pour moi.

-T'es pas croyable, Gabriel ! Réponds-lui, merde. Tu vas pas le laisser en plan comme ça !"

Il secoua la tête et Gabriel se jeta sur son lit. Il fit glisser son sac et un paquet de préservatif tomba. Il fronça les sourcils, les attrapa et les déroula en riant.

"Je savais que tu mettais du small."

Castiel se raidit et se sentit rougir. Il se précipita vers le paquet et l'arracha des mains de son frère

"C'est pas du small déjà, c'est du extra large donc arrête de prendre ton cas pour une généralité et laisse-moi me préparer tranquillement, il me semble que tu as un message auquel tu dois répondre !

-J'ai surtout une dissertation sur la science du langage que je vais, de ce pas, bosser."

Gabriel se redressa et quitta la pièce. Castiel soupira, se regardant en souriant, fier d'avoir réussi à maitriser une mèche quand elle retomba aussitôt. Il perdit son sourire et soupira d'exaspération.

* * *

Dean était arrivé avant Castiel à la soirée et il n'avait qu'une hâte, savoir son meilleur ami dans les parages. Cette soirée était l'une des soirées typiques qu'ils organisaient à chaque début de vacances. En effet, la classe était pas mal proche et même s'il y avait des groupes, la plupart s'entendait plutôt bien. Bref, c'était une soirée "début de vacances", la plupart des personnes partaient donc c'était impossible d'organiser des soirées au complet. Il pourrait faire une soirée avec les quelques personnes qui manquent plus tard, même si ce ne serait pas la même chose niveau ambiance.

Il attrapa un verre et le porta à sa bouche. Il regardait les personnes présentes et son regard s'attarda sur Benny. Il savait ce que Castiel et lui avait fait et depuis, il ne pouvait plus l'encadrer. Il avait envie de le balancer dans la piscine pour ne plus le voir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et en se retournant, il vit que Castiel était là avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

C'était une soirée à thème, ils devaient être habillés avec classe (ce qui était totalement contradictoire étant donné qu'ils étaient des fous qui buvaient, se faisaient des batailles de nourriture et se jetaient dans l'eau de la piscine). Castiel avait mal attaché sa cravate alors il en profita pour le faire à sa place, s'empêchant de regarder ses lèvres pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il le regarda dans les yeux, se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota (assez fort pour qu'il entende à cause de la musique) :

"Tu es... Magnifique comme ça, Castiel."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

La pièce empestait la marijuana et l'alcool. Dean attrapa une bouteille de bière et colla son dos contre l'entrebâillement de la salle. Il regardait tout le monde qui s'amusait, qui dansait... Il apporta sa bière à ses lèvres quand Jo arriva à côté de lui, silencieuse. Il enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et son regard se porta sur Castiel qui dansait en tirant sur un joint.

"Tu ne trouves pas que le monde semble plus grand et que rien n'est impossible quand on regarde une personne qui danse comme si rien ne se passait ? Comme si la guerre se stoppait, que les ennemies jouaient au football ensemble, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que rien de mauvais n'existe ?

-Ce n'est pas regarder une personne quelconque qui danse. C'est regarder le garçon que l'on aime danser."

Dean fronça les sourcils et posa son regard dans celui de Jo. Elle souleva les épaules.

"Je te connais."

Elle repartit dans la cuisine pour continuer de préparer les pâtes et Dean regarda Castiel, songeant à ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son meilleur ami. Castiel le regarda et lui sourit, lui demandant de venir mais Dean secoua la tête et quitta la pièce pour prendre un peu l'air.

En revenant, cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être éloigné de la fumée qui envahissait la maison (d'ailleurs, Ash allait se faire décapiter), Dean était revenu dans la pièce. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin, la moitié des chambres étaient prises, la plupart des couples (qui étaient prioritaire sur les chambres, règle d'or des soirées) étaient partis. D'ailleurs, un couple se formait sous l'œil de Dean.

Castiel avait ses jambes le long de celle de Benny et ils avaient le front collé et n'attendait qu'une seconde pour s'embrasser. Castiel était complètement défoncé, le baiser était lent et langoureux. Benny essayait de l'approfondir et Castiel riait silencieusement. Cette image rendit fou Dean de jalousie. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Se fichant complètement de bousculer tout le monde, il s'approcha d'eux et extirpa Castiel des bras de Benny. Benny le regarda et semblait trop défoncé et bourré pour réagir correctement. Dean avait pas mal bu mais lui était dans la capacité de rester sur ses deux jambes sans tomber. Il ne faisait donc pas le poids contre lui.

Malgré les gémissements de plaintes de Castiel, Dean le tira dans un couloir, jeta un regard à droite à gauche et le plaqua contre le mur pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes offrant un violent baisé passionné et souhaitant lui faire oublier le goût des lèvres de Benny.

La main de Castiel se posa à l'arrière de la tête de Dean et il l'agrippa fermement, le forçant à s'approcher. Ils se dévoraient littéralement les lèvres, oubliant qu'une personne pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Dean ne savait même pas quelles chambres étaient disponibles alors il plaqua sa main sur le torse de Castiel pour le maintenir en place.

"Bouge pas. Je reviens."

Il quitta le couloir et s'approcha de Ash. Il se pencha sur son oreille.

"Ash, t'as une chambre de disponible ?"

Il était en train d'allumer un bong en riant.

"Ouais, prends la mienne Dean-o !"

Il hocha simplement la tête et retourna récupérer son meilleur ami qui lui sauta dans les bras pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Dean sourit et amena Castiel dans le lit... Une place. Ils allaient devoir se serrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver, Dean ? Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher comme ça ?

-T'as pas à être avec ce mec.

-Avec qui veux-tu que je sois ? Balthazar ? Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais qu'il voulait que mon cul...

-Tu sais très bien avec qui tu dois être.

-Oui..."

Dean s'allongea sur le lit et Castiel commença à défaire sa ceinture. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, sentant les mains baladeuses et maladroites de son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin qu'il se dépêche, il aurait voulu appuyer sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne directement mais il caressa seulement ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer.

"Je m'excuse Dean d'avoir flirté avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi..."

La bosse du pantalon de Dean commençait à revêtir une certaine ampleur et il aida Castiel à retirer la boucle de sa ceinture. Dans le noir, ils avaient quand même du mal à voir, même s'ils pouvaient distinguer les formes. Dean essayait de capter ce qu'il pouvait du visage de Castiel et dans un élan de compassion, il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Deux stupides mots, incapable de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il colla son front contre le sien, son cœur tambourinant fort, autant à cause de l'excitation qu'avec l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Castiel.

"Je... Je suis content de partir en vacances avec toi chez mon grand-père, Castiel.

-Moi aussi Dean...

-Gabriel et Sam seront dans notre chambre malheureusement.

-Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'on...

-Oui.

-On trouvera toujours une solution, Dean...

-D'accord Baby..."


	10. Chapter 10

Pouna sort enfin son nouveau chapitre de Teach Me ! Ouuaaaaais ! Ma copine MicroFish va être contente. Je ne vous raconte pas comment elle me piste.

Merci à ma bêta !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dean avait pratiquement conduit toute la journée pour aller chez les Campbell. Le trajet était plutôt long, presque une journée, mais ça en valait la peine. Mary avait pris sa voiture avec John et Castiel était à l'avant avec Dean, laissant Gabriel et Sam derrière. Gabriel avait écouté de la musique tout le long du trajet avec ses écouteurs et Dean avait capté les regards que Sam lançait au plus âgé. Désespéré de recevoir une quelconque attention de sa part. Dean était assez ouvert et il pouvait comprendre que Sam soit amoureux d'une personne… Même si elle était plus âgée que lui et même plus au lycée. L'amour ne dépendait pas de l'âge. Ce n'était pas excessif et heureusement, sinon, il se serait pris deux grosses tartes dans la gueule.

Castiel avait dormi une grande partit du voyage et Dean l'avait réveillé une fois à destination. Il faisait presque nuit, Sam et Gabriel avaient quitté la voiture pour décharger les valises et Dean en avait profiter pour se pencher sur les lèvres de Castiel pour les embrasser doucement. Il avait les lèvres pâteuses à cause du sommeil et les membres endoloris mais il savait que ce soir, il dormirait dans un lit.

Il dormirait seul, en sachant son Castiel dans le lit en bas de la mezzanine et Sam et Gabriel en face d'eux. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le serrer dans ses bras…

* * *

Sam et Gabriel étaient endormis. On pouvait encore entendre la musique bien trop forte des écouteurs de Gab, il s'endormait toujours ainsi. Dean fixait le plafond avant de sentir du mouvement en bas du lit. Castiel essayait probablement de trouver une position plus confortable… Mais en réalité, il aperçut une masse noire se faufiler dans son lit. Les craquements les stoppèrent rapidement, de peur de réveiller les deux autres garçons de la pièce. Ils stressèrent un moment avant que Castiel ne se jette sur les lèvres de Dean.

Libération.

Le Castiel que Dean connaissait, calme et propre sur lui, toujours posé, se métamorphosa en une personne se laissant complètement aller à ses désirs. Il l'avait bien entendu dans ses récits mais le sentir en vrai étaient une autre chose. Castiel n'avait aucune pudeur, il gémissait contre les lèvres de Dean, se fichant de pouvoir réveiller tout le monde. Il frottait son érection contre sa cuisse et Dean se rendit compte que finalement, on s'en fichait pas mal des autres.

Dean bascula Castiel contre le lit et posa son front contre le sien.

"Cas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

-Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça... Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

-Pourtant, ton corps me dit le contraire...

-Autant faire les choses bien.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as fait les choses bien pour tes exs ?

-Non.

-Non quoi ? Je ne te vexe pas ou tu n'as pas fait les choses bien pour elles ?

-Je n'ai pas fait les choses bien pour elles. Et probablement pour personne d'ailleurs...

-Dean...

-Mais toi tu es différent Cas. Tu mérites que les choses soient bien faites.

-Alors, fais-moi seulement sentir tes doigts... Je ne demande que ça pour ce soir..."

Un gémissement pathétique sortit des lèvres de Dean quand il hocha simplement la tête. Bordel il aimerait tout voir... Castiel se mettant à quatre pattes devant lui, lui offrant un accès parfait... Il jouait avec ses hanches. Dean le sentait car une de ses mains étaient sur ses fesses. Il humidifia un doigt... Son accès était parfaitement défini et Dean enfonça un doigt en Castiel. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait chercher, s'il devait cambrer ses doigts à l'intérieur... Il ne bougeait simplement pas, laissant à Castiel le pouvoir de choisir ses mouvements.

"Ouais... Comme ça... Vas-y Cas...

-Je... Je veux t'en mettre un aussi...

-Allonge-toi alors..."

* * *

La meilleure chose qui puissent arriver quand on aime son meilleur ami, c'est qu'il vous aime en retour.

Castiel ne s'en était pas soucié, notamment le soir où il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. En y repensant, Castiel s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu un crush pour Dean depuis le début. Être amoureux de Dean semblait être la chose la plus simple du monde. Pas de peur, pas de honte, pas de déni... Il y avait juste, Dean allongé dans l'herbe, face à la petite rivière dans laquelle ils s'étaient rapidement baigné, la descendant et remontant pour se balader en se donnant la main.

Castiel s'était penché pour l'embrasser et il avait soupiré, continuant encore. Il s'était redressé en donnant la main à Castiel, le forçant à mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Il l'embrassa encore langoureusement, penchant son bassin contre lui. Il avait toujours son pantalon retroussé pour ne pas se mouiller au niveau des chevilles et il souriait, le fond collé contre lui.

"Dean ? Demanda Castiel.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux jamais que ce qu'il y a entre nous s'arrête."

Dean souriait. Il comprenait ce que Castiel voulait sous entendre et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de Dean. Il avait juste besoin de le sentir sur lui. Dean caressa doucement sa joue et Castiel soupira.

"Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique et tes grands parents si adorables...

-Pourquoi tu parles comme si on allait partir dans l'immédiat, calme toi, Castiel. On part dimanche prochain et on est samedi.

-Je sais... Je veux juste m'assurer que tu penses la même chose que moi.

-Comment tu t'en assures alors que je ne parle pas, patate ?"

Dean sourit et embrassa son front.

"Je te connais, Dean. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Un livre érotique j'espère ?

-Eh... Je dirais plus un livre érotique et romantique."

Dean explosa de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais !"

Il le bouscula dans l'eau et Castiel tomba sur les fesses, se retrouvant avec le pantalon complètement trempé. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et se vengea sur Dean, le jetant aussi à l'eau. Il avait son front coller contre le sien et il sentait qu'il allait s'approcher pour l'embrasser quand ils entendirent Gabriel hurler son arrivée. Dean se recula rapidement, regardant Castiel avec un regard effrayé, celui d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac et Castiel soupira.

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il parle sur le fait que Dean devrait s'assumer.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey tout le monde!

Oui je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié sur Teach Me mais... Cadeau ! Je pense reprendre mes fics et les terminer parce qu'il y en a une très grande qui arrive bientôt...

Bonne lecture et merci à MicroFish 3

* * *

Castiel regardait le plafond silencieusement. Il entendait Sam et Gabriel ronfler. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. C'était bien Dean. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait des yeux vert qui le scrutaient, qui le désiraient... mais sans pour autant l'assumer. Il l'avait vu, malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il n'était pas honnête avec ses désirs et encore moins quand il y avait du monde autour de lui. Il souffla pour se reprendre, lui aussi avait eu du mal à se dire que son attirance se portait sur les hommes et non pas sur les femmes. Mais il n'utilisait personne durant cette période.

Il entendit le lit craquer et, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir avec l'obscurité de la pièce, il n'y avait pas mille explications, Dean le rejoignait. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se mit dos à lui et il se colla le plus possible au mur.

"Cas ?"

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son meilleur ami, sa voix l'agaçait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier, pas avec la frustration qu'il ressentait dans l'immédiat. Mais Dean semblait ne pas avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Du moins, pas ce soir. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il dormait ? Pourtant, sa respiration était calme, il devrait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Ou Castiel était un peu rabat-joie, ce soir-là.

Il sentit les mains de Dean se poser sur les hanches de son meilleur ami et, malgré tout, il eut des frissons mais un violent pincement au cœur le prit de court. Il souffla et secoua la tête.

"J'ai pas envie de ça ce soir, Dean."

Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Dean semblait s'en foutre royalement car il déposa ses lèvres pleines contre sa nuque. La colère se mélangeait à l'excitation, surtout quand les mains de Dean se déplaçaient sur son corps, comme s'il cherchait à le découvrir, encore une fois. Comme si la barrière qu'il s'imposait chaque fois qu'une personne arrivait tombait et que la honte ne se montrait plus quand il faisait sombre. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire, pas ce soir. Il se retourna pour de bon et Dean essayait de bloquer les paroles de Castiel par un baiser que, bordel de dieu, Castiel aimait partager malgré la lassitude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation tout bonnement particulière. Il se recula vivement et par réflexe, sa main se posa sur son visage pour le maintenir.

« Tu peux respecter ce que je te dis, Dean ?

-T'as été distant presque toute la journée. C'est quoi le problème ? Tu repenses à Benny ou à Balthazar ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-T'es pas croyable, hein. T'es incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur n'importe quelle situation. T'es soit trop égocentrique soit trop idiot pour comprendre que tu peux toi aussi être le problème. Je t'ai vu fuir des millions de fois les millions de problème qui te poursuivaient. Mais je t'en prie, ne me fais pas vivre la même chose qu'aux autres… »

Castiel avait dû rapidement se taire car sa voix brisée allait le trahir. Il sentit que le corps de Dean s'éloigner du sien et pourtant, il pouvait toujours sentir ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux, au risque de tout gâcher, il aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête, contrairement à lui. Et même si le silence signifiait plutôt bien la confusion de Dean, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Castiel ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, il ressentit l'euphorie de partager une relation aussi privilégiée et pas aussi hypocrite et mensongère, que celle que Dean avait déjà partagé avec des femmes, avec lui, un des garçons le plus heureux du monde. Mais ce bonheur, il ne le méritait pas. Du moins, pas à ses yeux. Il leva ses yeux bleu vers lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, seulement deviner les contours fins de son visage. Ce fut quand Dean se jeta contre lui qu'il s'était rendu compte que cette agression soudaine et ce manque d'explication avait probablement bouleversé Dean. Mais il était encore incapable de bouger. Il crevait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, d'ailleurs, son corps réagissait de manière extrême car une érection commençait à déformer le bas de son pyjama.

Il se revoyait un peu plus tôt à la rivière, quand Dean avait littéralement pris ses distances avec lui car il avait eu peur de se faire prendre par son frère Gabriel. Il se revoyait serrer les mains aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas le secouer devant Sam et Gabriel mais il s'était tout de même senti délaissé. Castiel était avant tout son meilleur ami et il aimait passer du temps avec lui sans pour autant que tout ceci soit sexuel. Il ferma les yeux. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant même pas quoi dire, ni même s'il devait dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire mais je pensais que tu avais compris que toi et moi, c'était différent... Quand j'ai appris que tu étais parti au feu d'artifice sans moi, je pensais t'avoir perdu. Et ce qu'on entreprend tous les deux… Ça me donne la chance de penser que toi et moi… C'est encore plus puissant que tout."

Il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi, il avait pensé l'avoir perdu. Et c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Sans lui durant la semaine où il l'ignorait car il était vexé. Loin de lui, de son meilleur ami, de son appuie, du garçon qu'il avait finalement aimé depuis le début sans forcément se rendre compte que c'était un sentiment amoureux. Il souffla et serra les mains. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras car il sentait qu'il pourrait se montrer faible, se perdre une énième fois et ne pas assumer ce qu'il disait jusqu'au bout.

"Castiel... Castiel, parle-moi..."

Cette phrase semblait si simple. Il fallait seulement ouvrir la bouche, faire soulever sa langue et déployer sa gorge. Pour répondre. Pour lui dire.

« Tes mots sont bien beaux, Dean, commença Castiel, mais j'ai peur que tu n'assumes pas ce que tu ressens. Et ce manque de sûreté m'effraie. Car te refouler pourrait finalement signifier que tu considérerais ça comme une erreur et que toi et moi, nous retomberions au stade de… D'ami et encore, car tu seras gêné d'avoir fait tout ça avec moi.

-C'est… C'est ce que tu penses de moi, hein ?

-C'est ce que j'ai constaté de toi Dean !

-Tu dis de la merde. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher au grand jour comme toi depuis que tu as découvert ton homosexualité que je ne suis pas sincère ! Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Novak ! »

Rapidement, Dean lâcha le corps de Castiel et descendit du lit mezzanine pour rejoindre son lit.


End file.
